


Pillow Talk

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloppy, drunken sex where Arthur is impatient and demanding, but isn't very persuasive. Happily, Francis is ready to overlook his shortcomings.</p><p>France/England. Originally a request on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t a [line of dialogue request](http://smuttyandabsurd.tumblr.com/post/98158251530/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write) but I couldn’t say no to FrUK _(:3 」∠)_

They kissed wetly, sloppily, with wine-sour breaths and hot snaking tongues, their mouths moving and moulding together, teeth clicking against teeth.

Arthur’s head spun as he fell tiredly back into the cushions, and Francis’s lips wandered to taste more of his hot, alcohol-flushed neck. He could feel Francis making deft work of his shirt buttons, which was all well and good. He was just more concerned with the lower halves of their bodies right now.

To make his point none-too-subtly, he lifted his hips and grinded hard into Francis. “ _Cher!_ ” Francis groaned, not entirely displeased. Arthur did a mental roll of his eyes.

“If you’d be so kind as to skip the damned foreplay,” he hissed.

“Oh Arthur, I love you, but you do need to work on your pillow talk,” Francis sighed with a dramatic shake of his head. The tips of his curls brushed into Arthur’s face, which did not impress him.

Grabbing him by his face, Arthur kissed Francis again, deeply. It was a hard, bruising kiss, with none of the playful exploration from before, and they were left breathless at the end of it. He swiped his tongue deliberately over lips, his green eyes narrowed to _fuck me_ slits. “Now if you please,” he panted.

Francis caught himself slavering.

It was regretful to have to dispense of his usual romancing, but he could hardly say no to such a _polite_ request. Lightly, his hand skipped past Arthur’s shirt to undo his flies and slipped in, palming at the impressive bulge that greeted him there. Arthur let out a hitched breath, and it was worth it just to see his kiss-swollen mouth slacken with gratification.

 _How adorable_ , he thought as he brushed his lips over the last of Arthur’s semi-permanent scowl.

As he rubbed their cocks together in a quick, hard rhythm – his hand a blur of movement and working stoically through a cramp – Francis had to listen as Arthur gasped and panted, muttering over and over again, “Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit shit _shit…!_ ”

 _Pillow talk definitely needs work_ , he grimly thought.


End file.
